The Secretary of Defense talks about the attack/Sunset goes to a lake party
Here is how The Secretary of Defense talks about the attack and Sunset goes to a lake party in Ponyformers. (We see a helicopter flying to the Pentagon) (We see an assembly of people) (We see the Secretary of Defense enter stage right) General: Mr. Secretary. Secretary of Defense: General. (They shake hands) (They then look at three MIT students) (One of them is named Maggie) Secretary of Defense: They look so young. General: They're the top in their classes. (One of the students notices the Secretary of Defense) MIT Student #1: Guys, this is Secretary of Defense. (Another student notices him) MIT Student #2: Oh, I am so underdressed right now. (The General walks up to the podium) General: Ladies and gentlemen. The Secretary of Defense. (The Secretary takes the podium as the assembly stands up) Secretary of Defense: Please be seated.... (The assembly sits back down) Secretary of Defense: I'm John Keller. Obviously you're all wondering why you're here, so these are the facts: at 17:00 hours GMT yesterday, a SOCCENT airbase in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The purpose of the attack was to hack our military network; we don't know what they were looking for, but they were cut off during the assault, which leads us to assume they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only lead we have is this sound... (He plays a recording of the signal Garble gave off as the assembly looks on in confusion) Secretary of Defense: That's the signal that hacked out network. NASA's working around the clock to break it, but we need YOUR help in deciphering this signal. You've all shown technical skill in the field of signal analysis. We're on a hair trigger, people, the United States has dispatched an armed force to its full capacity. This is as real as it's going to get. I'm going to leave you to the officer to sort you all into groups. Good luck to us all. (He exits the podium) (Cut to the Shimmer House) (We see the family's Cardinal, Philomena, resting on her stand in Sunset's room. She raises her head when Sunset walks in) Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Philomena, I got the car, now I just need a boyfriend mom will at least trust... For once. (She starts getting ready for the lake party) (Philomena then grabs Sunset's phone and gives it to her) Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, girl. (pets her) (Cut to outside) (We see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna working on a path) Vice Principal Luna: Cely, this tile's uneven. Principal Celestia: I'll fix that. Vice Principal Luna: It's wobbly. Principal Celestia: I know. (Sunset walks outside, onto the path and points at the grass) Sunset Shimmer: You sure you don't want me to stay and help? Principal Celestia: No, go have some fun. You've earned it. (Sunset walks off, but stops by her aunt) Sunset Shimmer: I'll pick some more bird food for Philomena on the way. (She heads over to her car) Vice Principal Luna: Be home by 11:00! Sunset Shimmer: You got it, Aunt Luna. Vice Principal Luna: And please, for the love of God, drive safely! (Sunset starts the car and drives off) (Vice Principal Luna looks at her sister) Vice Principal Luna: Wow. You are so cheap sometimes. Principal Celestia: Well, it's her first car. It'll do that.